You had me all along
by mixkstyle
Summary: Set in S2. Danny has had it with Derek teasing him, and confronts him about it. Danny/Derek slash


"Derek," Danny demands the alpha's attention with as much assertion as he can muster up. His legs lightly tremble when that piercing blue gaze falls upon him, leaving him speechless for a second.

"Yes?" Derek's tone is patient and Danny can detect an ounce of amusement in it. The bastard knows what Danny wants to talk about, if the slight curve of his lips is any indication.

"Hum, okay, so you know I'm gay," Danny starts saying when he finally recovers from his embarrassing and short blackout. "And we both know you've been taking advantage of that fact to take your shirt off a lot more around me and take daring poses."

"Figured you'd like it," Derek steps closer to him, crossing his arms over his well defined chest. Danny's gaze lingers on Derek's arms and pecs for a second, and he has to shake his head to snap out of it. _God damn it._

"See, that's what I'm talking about, you've got to stop distracting me like this," Danny raises his tone, despair starting to creep in his voice. "That's really unfair."

"Why?" Derek cocks an eyebrow at him, still stepping closer, until only a couple of inches separates them. "What if I don't want to stop?"

"Um…" Danny doesn't have a proper response to that. After all, there's really nothing he can say to stop Derek, is there? "I mean…you know I…you know I find you attractive—"

"Let's be honest here, Danny," Derek cuts him off, taking Danny by surprise. He looks up into a more serious gaze, his heart starting to pick up a pace. "You like me. This isn't just physical attraction."

_What?_

Danny blinks repeatedly, his brain trying to process what Derek just said. "I…what?" Derek's suddenly all up in his space, they're so close their hips are touching ever so slightly.

"Not only can I smell it off of you, you're not really discreet either," Derek flashes him a genuine smile, something Danny has only seen on rare occasions. Could it be true, though? Does his attraction to Derek have deeper roots than what he thought?

Derek's hand is cupping his cheek, making him look up at the latter. Before he knows it, they're kissing, and it takes him a couple of seconds to realize it's actually happening. _I'm kissing Derek. Oh God, I'm kissing Derek, _he thinks quickly, and responds to Derek's lips, and it's _amazing. _

"Wow," Danny breathes out when their lips part, eliciting a grin from Derek. His heart is pounding in his chest, and his arms have somehow found their way around Derek's waist. He never thought he'd end up in this position one day. "What…what does this mean, Derek?"

"It means I might not be indifferent to your attraction," Derek replies, his face unreadable. He looks calm and content at the same time, but it's barely discernable.

"Why now? I mean, why all the teasing? I thought you were just messing with me," Danny asks, a bit at a loss here. He always figured Derek would be one to take things he wanted without a second thought. He had fantasized about this with Derek. Of course he did. And in none of his scenarios had Derek waited this long to make a move.

"Watching you squirm was fun," Derek shrugs, and smiles at him. "It's all part of the chase."

Danny shakes his head and chuckles, detaching himself from Derek's body to punch Derek's shoulder. "You jerk," he mutters fondly. He still can't believe this is happening, but he can't stop smiling either. After all this time he's been part of their little pack without actually being a werewolf himself, Danny realizes now just how much he's grown attached to Derek. Derek responds to the punch by grabbing him and spinning him around, wrapping his arms around Danny's waist from behind, back against chest.

"Hey, I got you where I wanted now, didn't I?" Derek says, planting a kiss on Danny's neck, causing him to chuckle lightly. "Oh, a little ticklish, aren't you?"

"Derek, no, stop," Danny begs but it's too late, Derek's lips are already torturing him, making him squirm with uncontrollable laughter.

"We'll have so much fun, Danny," Derek says eventually, burying his nose in the crook of his neck, drawing in a deep breath.

"You know, there wasn't much of a chase to begin with," Danny points out when he comes down from the rush of having laughed too much. "You had me from that first time we met."

**Fin.**

**A/N: **I still haven't even started watching S2. Warming myself up to update Cared for you. Hope you enjoy this (:


End file.
